


One Day More

by Wolfsbride



Category: Les Misérables RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colm and Ramin have adrenaline to burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinnean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnean/gifts).



Ramin and Colm stumbled into the large dressing room, grinning at each other like a couple of crazy people. As Colm closed the door behind them, Ramin turned, his eyes gleaming from the adrenaline rush, his dimples more pronounced than ever.

Colm wanted to bite him.

Bouncing, Ramin spread his arms wide. "That was fantastic! The audience was so great! Man, this is why I got into performing, you know? Making that connection… telling a story and having people get it. And you!”

Ramin pointed at Colm. “You were unbelievable!”

Feeling his grin ratchet down into a fond smile, Colm shrugged modestly.

“Uh uh. Oh no. You don’t get to do that. Not tonight. You were magnificent.” Ramin strode over to Colm who was still standing near the door and slung an arm over his shoulder. Leaning in, he whispered. “Listening to you sing Bring Him Home with Alfie, Simon and John made me so hot.”

Crowding closer, Ramin leaned into Colm, showing him how much. He ducked his head and pressed his face into the crook of Colm’s neck, nudging his chin up so he could kiss the skin there. His hips stuttered and he groaned.

Colm shuddered and wrapped his arms around Ramin, drawing him closer. Shifting a little, he pressed one leg between Ramin’s giving him something better to ride. “Come on,” he murmured.

Ramin gasped, and then whimpered. “Colm. Oh God.”

He patted his back as Ramin rocked steadily, tilting his head to give Ramin more access. “You’re like a randy teenager. Mind the costume. You don’t want to make wardrobe mad.”

“Fuck you. Shut up,” Ramin hissed, hips jerking faster. “It’s your fault anyway.”

They were so wrapped up in each other; they barely heard the door open. Jerking away just in time, Colm moved to meet the intruder while Ramin turned to face the wall as he tried to compose himself. Unfortunately, Enjolras’ pants left nothing to the imagination. At least Colm’s suit jacket covered a multitude of sins.

“Colm. Ramin.” Roger greeted them as he entered the room. “Your performances were outstanding.”

“Likewise,” Colm demurred.

Ramin cleared his throat and finally turned around. “Thanks.” He smiled at the other man and hoped it didn’t look as forced as it felt.

Roger eyed them and smiled, eyes glinting as they struggled not to fidget under his watchful gaze. They looked like two naughty boys. Which, he supposed, wasn’t that far from the truth. Moving further into the room, he slowly changed out of his costume, taking his time hanging things up even though he knew perfectly well someone would come along later to do all that. It was just too much fun. Even with his back turned, he could feel Colm glaring at him.

When he was finally dressed in his own clothes again, Roger turned and grinned at them both. He winked and said. “I’ll leave you two to it, shall I?”

Ramin gaped for a second, and then, “God! Yes! Please do!”

Laughing, Roger waved and left the room.

“You’re shameless.”

Ramin shrugged, and then shivered. He had gone from fully aroused to half hard in the time that Roger had been dicking around but it was still uncomfortable as hell. “Whatever. You knew this about me when we started.”

“This is true,” Colm said as he stalked toward Ramin.

Eyes widening, Ramin sucked in a breath when Colm grabbed the tie of his costume and yanked him forward. Another sharp tug brought his head down and Colm kissed him hard before pushing him so his back hit the wall.

“Colm?” He felt an adrenaline rush of a different kind when Colm’s gaze raked over him. Usually, he was the one that initiated sex and he was fine with that. He understood that being older, Colm didn’t necessarily want sex non-stop but his lover had never made him feel weird about his desires. It just made the times, like now, when Colm just took what he wanted, even more incendiary.

“I want you. Now.”

Colm’s voice was low and raspy; nothing at all like his singing voice, and it skated along Ramin’s skin, igniting his nerves. His hips hitched up before he could even think. “Fuck. Yes. Please!”

Now it was Colm’s turn to crowd Ramin and he did so, nuzzling the skin exposed by the open neckline of Enjolras’ shirt, kissing and sucking on Ramin’s neck. He gave into his earlier need to bite, sinking his teeth into taut flesh. He wanted to mark Ramin. To give him a hickey that could be seen from space. To make sure everyone knew this beautiful boy was already taken, even if he couldn’t proclaim that Ramin was his.

Ramin keened, clutching at Colm’s shoulders. “Colm! God! Please! Do something!”

Smiling against Ramin’s neck, Colm licked his bite. “I am doing something.”

“Oh fuck you, old man. I’m going to hide your prune juice.”

Colm laughed, delighted. His boy.

His boy, who was coming apart under his hands. Fumbling with the front of Ramin’s pants, Colm tried to push the fabric out of the way, hindered by the fact that Ramin was trying to help him and doing a poor job of it in his need. It was just as well though, because the doorknob rattled, giving them scant seconds to spring apart again before Hadley entered, looking more disheveled than even Grantaire usually did.

“Hey! Rami! Good job out there!”

Colm could feel himself scowl.

Ramin blinked, trying to get his brain to work. “Uh. Thanks.”

Hadley puttered around, babbling about the show and changing out of his costume, not quite as slowly as Roger had, the big tease, but slowly enough that Colm was seriously contemplating killing him and stuffing him into the wardrobe department’s walk in closet. Surely it was big enough. He stared at Ramin behind Hadley’s back, seeing the way Ramin was clenching his hands like he was seconds away from grabbing Colm, Hadley be dammed, his mouth swollen from his kisses. Colm forced himself to breathe calmly.

When he was done changing, Hadley seemed to finally focus on Ramin. “Whoa! Look at you. Celebrating early, I see. Cornered one of the ladies, huh?”

“Uh.”

If it wasn’t so serious, Colm would laugh, he really would. It was rare to see Ramin tongue-tied. He was usually so eloquent.

“So, you want to go grab some drinks? Finish celebrating? You too, Colm,” Hadley offered magnanimously.

“Um.” Colm was trying to think of a diplomatic way to say hell no! when Ramin finally gathered enough brain cells to speak up.

“Sorry, but no.” Moving forward, Ramin gripped Hadley’s elbow and edged him toward the door. “I’ve got plans. I was sort of in the middle of something here, you know?”

Hadley looked back and forth between the two of them, face scrunched in confusion. His eyes widened and then he laughed. “Good one. You had me going for a second. Fair enough. Have fun with the ladies.”

Ramin sighed as the door closed.

“Did you just out us to Mr. Fraser?” Colm couldn’t help being amused. Ramin was adorable.

Jerking his gaze toward Colm, Ramin blinked at him. “What? No! I…” Then he ran back over his last few sentences and buried his face in his hands. “Oh my god. Maybe? I don’t think he noticed though. Jesus.” He rubbed his face and then looked at Colm. “Clearly you make me stupid.”

Looking down, he was rather surprised to see that he was still stretching out the front of his pants in spite of the latest distraction. “And horny apparently.” He hoped the fabric would regain its shape after being discarded.

That startled a laugh out of Colm and drew his attention back.

“Okay, enough of this shit.” Walking over to the door, Ramin fiddled with the knob, locking it, which, yes, why the hell hadn’t they done that in the first place? Not that it wouldn’t have been suspicious if they had. Public sex obviously needed more organizational skills than he was capable of. He totally blamed Colm.

Turning around, he stared at Colm solemnly. “I am going to blow you now. Just so you know.”

Colm gasped, a little jolt of excitement coursing through him at Ramin’s words.

Ramin backed him up until he was pressed against the wall and then sank to his knees.

There was a loud thump as Colm knocked his head against the wall. “Ramin.”

The younger man was mouthing his cock through the fabric of his pants and his hips twitched helplessly as he slid his hands into Ramin’s thick hair. “God. Yes. Yes. Just like that,” he groaned. Colm thumped his head against the wall again for good measure, trying to knock some sense into his brain. It must have worked because he only tightened his fingers in Ramin’s hair and thrust up once more before slowly removing his hands and urging Ramin to his feet.

Ramin actually whined.

“Hey. Hey. Shush. It’s okay.” Colm soothed, touching Ramin’s face to make him focus on the here and now. “I’ll look after you, I swear. It’s just… We need to get out of here. Get changed and we can go back to the flat and finish this. But not here. We were lucky once. Incredibly lucky twice. Let’s not push our chances, huh? Getting caught by someone less nice than Roger and less oblivious than Hadley would not be good for you right now.”

Leaning his head against Colm’s shoulder, Ramin whispered. “What about you? It’s not just me in this.”

Running his hands up Ramin’s back and into his hair, Colm pressed a kiss on his head. “My career is pretty much on its final run; yours is just starting.”

“That is a cartload of crap. Final run my ass. You’re not Methuselah, you know. But yeah, you’re right. I should get changed.”

Colm let him rest there for a few seconds and then urged him up. Before he let him go though, he drew Ramin forward and kissed him once more. His mouth slanted across Ramin’s and their hands clutched at each other again as their tongues slid over and under each other. They were both panting hard when they finally stepped back.

“Go change,” Colm said softly.

Ramin blinked and then shook himself. “Yes. Right. Okay. Be right back.”

Colm leaned against the wall and waited.


End file.
